UN NUEVO CULLEN Después de Amanecer y de R
by CristalAlice
Summary: después de amanecer y de que renesmee y Jacob . Billi es transformado en vampiro. después se enamora y tienen una hija. también ay alguien nuevo en la familia cullen... resumen completo adentro.
1. resumen

**primera vez que hago un fanfinc.  
><strong>

**RESUMEN: La historia transcurre después de amanecer y de que renesmee y Jacob se hicieran novios.**  
><strong>Billi es transformado en vampiro, tiene el don de cambiar de apariencia, ósea que se puede hacer pasar por alguien más joven. después de su convención conoce a una chica de la cual se enamora. tienen una hija (Kira)<strong>  
><strong>Pero eso no es todo ya que también ay alguien nuevo en la familia cullen(Robert). El iva a morir de sida pero lo salva Carlisle y se une a la familia. con el tiempo en su escuela se vuelve el play-boy de su escuela. El sólo juega con las chicas para meterlas a su cama y después se desace de ellas.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1: LA NOTICIA

Soy nueva, espero que les guste el capitulo, porfa dejen REVIEW.

Capítulo 1: LA NOTICIA.

Pov. Kira

Yo soy Kira. Soy una chica normal: pelo largo, ondulado, con flaco; ojos café, piel blanca, delgada y alta.  
>En la escuela soy la rara, fea, tonta y no tengo amigos; bueno sólo tres pero sí amigas se le puede llamar a alguien que habla mal de ti a tus espaldas y me cren tan tonta como para no darme cuenta.<br>Mi vida familiar: Bueno como decirles... yo se que me ocultan algo pero no se que es.  
>Bueno además de lo que les he contado hay otras cosas como que aveces me siento rara o tengo sueños bueno son pesadilla horribles.<br>-¡Kira!baja -dijo mamá.  
>-Ya voy -dije desde mi cuarto.<br>Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala donde mis padres me esperaban.  
>-Te tenemos una noticia -anuncio mi padre.<br>-¿cuál? -pregunté intrigada.  
>-vamos a visitar a tú hermano.<br>-pe-pe-pero el está en Estados Unidos ¿no? -pregunté extrañada.  
>El Jacob tiene 18, nos llevamos por 4 años. Sólo lo conozco por fotos y llamadas. El vive con unos amigos de la familia, en un pueblo en Washington creo que el pueblo se llama forks, fosa o forks. Que voy a saber yo.<br>-salimos el sábado en la mañana -dijo mi madre.  
>Fui corriendo a mi cuarto, donde empecé a hacer mis maletas.<p>

Así pasaron los días hasta que llegó el sábado. Subimos al avión, el vuelo duro horas. al aterrizar, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, donde habia un hermoso "LABORGINI" nos subimos en el y nos dirigimos a Forks.  
>¡AHÍ FUE DONDE MI HISTORIA EMPEZÓ...!<p>

«Pov Jacob»  
>Mi nombre es Jacob, un licántropo enamorado de una semi vampiro, Renesmee, y con una familia de lo más rara: Un padre que antes licántropo y después se convirtió en vampiro, el puede cambiar su imagen física ese era su don; también tengo una madrastra ya que mi madre murió unos pocos años después de nacer; tengo una hermana que por cierto ella también es un híbrido pero muy raro ya que tiene A.D.N. de tres razas, dos por parte de mi padre ya que al fue licantropo y ahora era vampiro y por parte de mi madrastra el A.D.N. humano, nadie sabe qué se puede esperar de ella; también tengo un suegro vampiro que sí me atrevo e hacerle daño a su hija me mata; una suegra de la que antes estuve enamorada y que ahora es mi mejor amiga; Carlisle, el es tan compasivo y generoso que hasta no parece vampiro; esme, bueno ella era tan maternal y cuida de todos con tanta adoración; Emmett, el es el bromista de la familia; Alice, ella es una adicta a las compras; Jasper, el es el calmado y el que mantiene a raza las emociones de la familia; Rosalí o como yo le digo "pelos de elote" ella ess... bueno para ser sinceros ella no es de mis personas favoritas pero cuando se comporta y no está enojado puede ser agradable; por ultimo pero menos importante era mi preciosa Renesmee, la amo con locura, algunos pueden decir que es por la imprimación pero aunque no la hubiera imprimado yo me hubiera enamorado de ella, de cómo se comporta, de su belle...<br>-hijo pero como puedes utilizar así a las chicas ellas no se merecen que las utilizas para una noche -gritaba Esme, me podía imaginar que era hacia el único que hacia esas canalladas en la casa (Robert)podía adivinar que el único al que le podían gritar así era porque hizo una estupidez, pero la verdad ya estaba arto de enterarme de su vida sexual. el es nuevo en lo familia, Carlisle lo convirtió porque estaba muriendo de sida y no tenía a nadie, al principio era buena honda pero después de 2 años empezó a jugar con las chicas y sólo las quería para meterlas a su cama y posteriormente las vota.  
>Sólo espero que no trate de hacer lo mismo con mi hermana ya que sino lo mató.<p>

Ho se me olvido comentar que mi familia va a venir el sábado, después de 12 años de no ver a mi hermana (Kira) ella era una chica muy linda eso lo saco de la parte vampira.


	3. Capítulo 2: LA LLEGADA A FORKS

Capítulo 2: LA LLEGADA A FORKS.

POV. Kira

Al llegar a Forks, medí cuenta que era un lugar hermoso y con una fauna en toda la extensión de la palabra, aunque se veía que llovía mucho y no era de mis climas favoritos pero que se le podía hacer.  
>Cuando llegamos a la casa donde temporalmente nos quedaríamos, la casa era muy hermosa pesar de la sencillez. La arpa se ubicaba en una reserva llamada la Puchs cerca de Forks, cerca de ahí hay una playa donde podría nadar cuando allá buen tiempos.<br>Fui hacia mi cuarto donde arreglé mis cosas. Al terminar decidí que no estaría mal dar un paseo por los alrededores. tomé mis zapatillas de ballet y salí.  
>me adentre en el bosque y después de unos 20 minutos llegue a un pequeño claro donde era perfecto para practicar.<br>Hice calentamiento y después empecé a hacer algunos pasos hasta que me acople. al piso y pude empezar con algunos pasos más complicados. fue un poco difícil ya que yo sólo practicaba en terrenos lisos. cuando me cansé que fue como en 2 horas me fui a acostar en el pasto.  
>Al despertar me eh cuenta que era de noche y todo se veía oscuro, me sentía pérdida, he corrección estaba pérdida y sola en un ¡BOSQUE! donde habían animales salvajes y muchos de ellos te podían matar.<br>Empecé a llorar y me tumbe en el pasto, me abrace las piernas y lloré más.  
>-Hey pequeña que haces aquí?-dijo una voz que no conocí.<br>Voltee lentamente y me encontré con una sombra que parecía ser de un hombre.  
>-yo... yo m-me per...di -dije entre cortadamente.<br>-yo te llevare- llegó hasta mi y me cargo.  
>En poco tiempo estábamos en donde terminaba el bosque.<p>

POV. Robert.

Hoy avia tenido otra discusión con mis padres y porque? bueno er facil por una niña tonta que fue a mi casa a a decir blasfemias de mi, ahora mi madre está muy enojada con oigo y mi padre mi se diga.  
>Seguí corriendo hasta que escuche to solloso a unos 500 mt. al llegar al lugar vi a una chica que se abrazaba sus piernas como sí su vida dependerá de ello.<br>-Hey que pequeña que haces aquí?-se le aceleró el corazón al escucharme.  
>-yo... yo m-me per...di-dijo entre cantadamente.<br>-Yo te llevare-llege a ella en un segundo, la cargue y en unos segundos ya estamos por la Puchs, la baje. Ella me abrazo y solloso en mi pecho, yo la rodie con mis brazos.  
>cuando Porfin se calomo le dije:<br>-estas mejor?  
>-Sip y gracias por todo- ella se apartó de mi y al hacerlo senti un gran vicio.<br>-no fue nada-le dije mientras le dedicaba una de las sonrisas con las que deslumbro a cualquier chica.  
>-claro que fue mucho, sí no hubieras llegado yo hubiera muerto.<br>"porcierto soy Kira, y u eres?  
>-soy Robert Cullen- su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.<br>-Ho tú eres hermano de Renesmee, no?-como er que era chica sabía que se llamaba así mi sobrina.  
>-bueno sí. de donde la conoces?<br>-bueno a ella exactamente no pero a su novio sí.  
>-a Jacob?-esboso una hermosa sonrisa.<br>-Ho sí claro que conozco a mi lobito-su lobito? pensé - el es el mejor hermano Auque tengo pocos recuerdos de el.  
>-Ho tú eres su hermana- fue to alivio saber que era su hermano.<br>-bueno me voy-dijo mientras se iva.  
>vi como caminaba con unos ágiles pesos que la hacían ver como una bailarína. algo así como Alice.<br>pero lo diferencia er que yo me estoy enamorando de ella... estop dije enamorado,esto no pude pasar.


	4. Chapter 3: ERES UN IDIOTA

Capítulo 4: ERES UN IDIOTA.

Habian pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde

que habíamos llegado a Forks. Loque más me

hacia feliz era que me llevaba super con Robert.

Hoy iva a ir a su casa, segun el tenía una

sorpresa para mi. Porfin empeze a tener

confianza en mi, podía crer que alguien se fijara

en mi.

Inicio del Flashbak

Estamos Robert y yo en la Puchs, después de

contarme un poco de su vida, me hizo una

pregunta:

-cuántos novios haz tenido?

-ninguno-le respondi sinceramente.

-hablo en serio.

-pues yo también.

-te creo, pero porque?

-no se, tal vez no soy suficiente para ellos y

nunca lo seré.

-bueno yo no estoy diacuerdo tú eres mucho

para ellos.

-eso lo dices tú porque me quieres.

-y no sabes cuanto

Fin del Flahsbak

cuando termine de recordar fue cuando llege a

su casa.

Fui directo a la entrada pero voltie y vi la peor

imagen de mi vida, era Robert besándo a otra

chica fue horrible verlo, pero que me iva a

esperar de el, después de todo lo que me

habian dicho, pero claro Y yo de tonta.

Sali de ahi corriendo como pude fui hacia la

carretera y llame a mi mejor amigo (Shet) en el

poco tiempo que estuve aquí ro hizo mi mejor

amigo. saque mi cel y lo llame.

-Hola?

-Shet soy yo Kira, podrías venir a recogerme-dije

entrecortadamente.

-claro,donde estas?

-en la entrada a la casa Cullen-se me escapó un

solloso.

-que te pasa?-ro oía muy preocupado.

-después te lo explicó ahora sólo ven por mi.

-estoy ahi en 5 mín.

Cuando llegó yo ya lloraba descosolada.

-que te pasa?

-lo odio-fue lo único que dije, continuación vi

todo negro.

Estaba en mi casa, esperando a mi princesa. Hoy

estaba sólo ya que toda la familia queria

dejarnos privacidad, hoy me le voy a declarar y

dentro de unas horas será MI novia, que lindo

se oye.

Habia preparado una cena con ella. Auque

tendría que comer, no me importaría sólo por

hacerla feliz.

Estaba en el sillón, para ser sincero estaba más

que nervioso si fuera un humano estaría

sudando la gota gorda.

Escuche un auto dirigirse a la entrada de la

casa, pero lo que me extraño es que yo sabía

que no era Kira porque ella nunca venía en

carro al menos que venga alguien más.

Cuando estaciono todo fue comprobado no era

ella, sino la odiosa de Addison, ella es la líder

de las porristas y lo admito me acosté un par de

veces, no es que me enorgullesca de ello tal vez

antes lo hubiera echo pero ahora no.

Tocó el timbre y yo me tube que obligar a ir

auque no lo siquiera hacer.

-que haces aquí?- dije conrtantemente.

-hola, yo muy bien y tú?-lo dijo en modo de

broma, adcosa que la verdad no me dio nada de

gracia.

-No estoy para tus bromas así que ve directo al

grano.

-porque tan cortante, acaso no quieres pasar un

rato conmigo?-segun ella hizo un puchero.

-no estoy para tus juegos y te agradecería sí te

fueras.

-no me da la gana-dijo mientras entraba.

-porfabor vete mira mi intención no es ofenderte

pero estoy esperando a alguien.

-otra conquista me imagino.

-no e...

Sin previo aviso me beso. cuando porfin sali del

chok y al abrir mis ojos y me encontré con la

peor que mis ojos pudieron ver, a mi angel

llorando y corriendo hacia la carretera.


End file.
